deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demasiado
Demasiado Dolphin-Enoshima is the son of Junko Enoshima and Room 1408. He is Holly's right-hand man in everything she does, though she's not entirely fond of him for reasons that are readily apparent to everyone who meets him. Backstory When Junko Enoshima, the most in-character she has ever been, shoved past Samuel L. Jackson on her 21st birthday on her planned visit to the Dolphin Hotel, one could call the ensuing meeting love at first sight. Like. The meeting with the room. She was staying in. Junko wasn't like any other guest 1408 had ever held before. When met with the flashing images of former guests, the mysterious glitches in the room's functioning that resulted in grievous physical harm, the melting phones and the voices and cruel leash-yanking and all that jazz, Junko seemed... Delighted. Excited, even. It was like she was impressed, like somehow the room was living up to all of her expectations, and she was loving it. At first, the room responded by kicking its work up a notch, by working faster and prying her mind for any hint of vulnerability, but... She gave none. Regardless of the endless list of vulnerable points that anyone would buckle under, in Junko's childhood and adolescence, it seemed like she only got that much more serious about finding a way to enjoy the torture she'd invited upon herself. And of course, Junko being Junko, it wasn't difficult at all. The pain of her past was an opportunity for pleasure in the present. And that made 1408 absolutely furious. Who WAS this woman?! Who did she think she was, resisting its decades-practiced, perfected craft?! ENJOYING it, even! The NERVE!! ... But then, it realized something. In the few days Junko had been spending in this hellish, evil room - much like one stays at a spa or resort hotel - she seemed to have wormed her way into its... Well, it didn't have a heart. But whatever the closest thing was. Of course, it wouldn't let her control it. It wouldn't give up so easily, there had to have been something deep inside her that, when shoved in her face and exploited, would finally break her. Two more days of nonstop hard work proved that conjecture to be false. The closest 1408 came to pushing Junko Enoshima to suicide, as it always wanted to do, was that annoyed yowl she gave when the room continued to bother her when she wanted to sleep. Though it fantasized, though it wished deep down, it knew that said annoyed yowl was the closest it was ever going to get to even slightly upsetting her. So, being the bigger man in the situation, 1408 did what it had never done before in its 95 years of service. It let her go. What else was it supposed to do? She wasn't going to budge, and it realized that there were weaker opponents out there who would give it exactly what it wanted. All it wanted was for this pervert to get out of its hair... Until she said something that would stick with it for decades to come. "Oh, cool. Whatever, I had to get back to work anyway. So like, bye!" ... Oh, COOL? So like, BYE? WHATEVER?! As Junko Enoshima gleefully skipped out into the lobby, tugging her luggage behind her and grinning out into a sea of shocked-silent hotel workers, 1408 realized something: it never meant anything to her. It was a means to an end. It was something she used for pleasure. It was a toy to her. And though it shouldn't have felt hurt by that... How couldn't it have felt hurt? She was one of a kind. She was unlike any other human it had ever housed. She inspired it to give its all in its work. She pushed it past its limits and challenged it. No one had ever done that before... It didn't realize how important she was in its life, just for that week or so - time was only a concept within its walls, anyhow - until she just... Left. Until she threw it away. In that realization, 1408 burned away the old, grey, dusty, dilapidated layer of its ceiling, wallpaper and flooring, and left its body in charred, black disarray. And for the first time in its 95 years of service, it felt... Lonely. It knew it would be a while before someone stupid and impulsive enough to pay it a visit would come along. If that ever happened again. Did it even deserve attention in the first place? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Needless to say, it would not be impressed by a human ever again. It should have just pushed Junko out the window when it had the chance. That would have been petty. Yes, that would have been immature. But she would have died by its hands nonetheless. It would have won. But that's not what happened, is it? And 1408 only had itself to blame. Discovering it could not handle even a week without a visitor without stewing in its own rage, it created a visitor of its own. A child. Something it owned. Something to which it could do whatever it wanted - after all, isn't that why humans have children? That child was Demasiado - or 1408-B as he was originally named. And the child was a pretty one. Though 1408 would never admit it, it created Demasiado partially in the image of the woman who left it. But what it didn't create him with, was her resilience. So when 1408 threw everything - and I really do mean everything, ''every possible form of trauma-inducing treatment - it had at this child, as soon as he was mature enough to understand the gravity of his situation - age 15, an age he reached oddly quickly in the non-linear timeline of the room - the child shattered like a glass ornament in the room's hands. Demasiado's mind broke just about instantly. Stewing in regret - the frigid, loveless kind a lab scientist might feel after an experiment has failed - 1408 considered letting Demasiado loose in the world. What a perfect final jab at Junko, who was probably not even thinking of the room. The being it created in her image, a shambling, mumbling, broken mess, out there in civilization, a cruel parody of her strength. Making her look like an idiot. Ha. Haha. But ultimately, the joke was on 1408 once again. As soon as Demasiado - now a grown man - was released from the room's clutches with the directions "''Go find your mother and show her what her legacy is," he began on a strange path. He began to engage with his own trauma just like his mother did. By enjoying it. Indulging in it. From that point on, his mind interpreted pain and sorrow - whether in himself or others - as a source of pleasure. That was his way of coping with the hell he lived through. basically he runs into holly and she's like "holy shit" Personality He doesn't seem to have much of a personality, does he? The only thing that brings him joy in life is knowing that soon, something will hurt him again. Something will kick him while he's down, kick him so hard and not stop until he's so dizzy he can't see. Something will grab him and shove him up against the wall and make him hurt more than he has ever hurt before. How exciting. ♡ Because of the unspeakable horrors he lived through as an adolescent inside 1408, he is a hopeless, masochistic pervert and it seems he knows little else. Being treated with respect, like a human being who is of equal standing with everyone in the room, inspires a sort of genuinely surprised response in Demasiado. However, he has been known to tone down his inappropriate behavior around children. Abilities Demasiado doesn't necessarily have the abilities of either of his parents, but one thing he's got going for him is his keen perception of others. He can tell right away what someone's mood is or if something is on their mind, and he knows how to poke and prod at someone's buttons to get the response he wants. He is also oddly resourceful - one can assume he learned how to make the absolute most of any situation from his time in the room. He knows quite a few 'life hacks' for disturbingly specific problems. Relationships 'Holiday Hightower ' Demasiado LOOOOOOOOOVES his Holly. She always treats him just the way he wants to be treated: roughly, until he gets so dizzy in the head that he can't think. Holly just doesn't seem to return his fondness of her... Hm. Well, there's no reason to rush or force anything. Dem is more than happy to keep things as they are. The Widow King Demasiado doesn't feel particularly jealous of his 'competition' - in fact, he's very happy for Holly, considering she's found a boy she actually likes! There's no real drama to be found here. Trivia *Demasiado started out as a humanization of just room 1408 after Kara and one of their partners watched the movie during a date night. *Demasiado's name literally means "too much." Kara has chosen to translate his name as "extra", additionally, because let's be real, he is extra as fuck. Look at him. That is the face of an extra motherfucker. *Demasiado's last name, on the other hand, is taken from the hotel that holds room 1408: The Dolphin Hotel. Gallery dem.jpg dem1.jpg Demasiado_bad_time.jpg Demholly_scarecrow.jpg Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Males